


Against the Middle

by OtherCat



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Soul Purpose, Gen, Jossed, So Very Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: Lindsey has plans.





	

Here's the problem, mystical, magical, philosophical: Two vampires, two souls, one prophecy that states that there will be _one_ vampire with a soul. Said souled vampire is supposed to be a champion of either ultimate good, or ultimate evil. Hard luck for that vampire, harder luck if you're trying to figure out _which_ vampire-with-a-soul is the _right_ vampire.   
  


Do you go with the original edition, or the remake? Do you back the vampire cursed with a soul, or do you put your money on the vamp who actually _wanted_ his? Is the vampire who died to close a Hellmouth more worthy, or do you pick the vampire who sacrificed his son (in order to paradoxically save him)?  
  


It's a tough decision to have to make.   
  


Lindsey starts small, and thinks big. Thinks in terms of mirrors and reflections, opposition and duality. Shades of gray, and how to play your own game instead of someone else's. Something a certain vampire _still_ hasn't learned yet, no matter what he might think. Or has been led to think.   
  


The best lies all have an element of truth, and no one's easier to con than a man who thinks he's smart. (Which is something Lindsey has learned from personal experience.) Tell just enough of the truth, and tell each mark exactly what they want to hear. Find out what the mark's heart desire is, and let them think that it's within reach. Not that that's hard to figure out, not if you know what to look for. Spike wants to put one over on Angel, and to prove himself. Angel is afraid of being surpassed by Spike (his student) and longs for a simpler time. Eve wants...what Eve wants.   
  


So to Spike, give him an opportunity to prove himself. To Angel, play on his fears, and show him what he's lost. To Eve...let her feel like the conspirator she actually isn't.


End file.
